


On the second day...

by Basingstoke



Series: Twelve Days [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	On the second day...

_Coo. Coo. Cooooo. Coo._

Jim pulled the pillow over his head. Behind him, Blair flopped a hand over Jim's hip. "What _is_ it, already?" Blair muttered.

"God damn doves," Jim said.

"What?"

"Doves. Two of them. In the rafters over the ceiling. There must be a hole."

"Ignore them."

"I _can't_." Jim shifted angrily and stuck the pillow back under his head, punching it into place.

Blair sighed and propped himself up on his elbows. His hair tangled over his face and he just let it. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine, fine. I'm _tired_, man..." Blair sighed, and he slid slowly back down into the pillows. He curled around Jim's arm with his forehead to Jim's shoulder.

"Thank you, Sandburg, that's very freaking helpful."

But Blair was asleep.

Never a hippie around when you really needed one.

_Coo. Coo._

Jim screwed his eyes shut and tried counting sheep jumping over a gate. When that didn't work, he counted alley cats jumping on pigeons, which was a little gorier, but more effective.

He turned his cheek into Blair's hair absently and fell back to sleep that way.

THE END.

 

All comments are welcome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On the second day... [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695696) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
